


Love Is A Smoke

by ribbonelle



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs.
Relationships: Chota/En (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. chota's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> decided to make a collection for this ship!! i'm definitely going to add onto it every so often, fingers crossed. this chapter was a twitter prompt req that i got from twitter user penultimagent! the prompt was 'something nice for chota's birthday'
> 
> featuring: lingerie
> 
> did you know chota was born on valentine's? its super fitting
> 
> the title and summary of this fic is also from shakespeare, please don't look at me

En wasn't stressed about it. He absolutely was not.

Who wouldn't love what he had planned; two tickets to a private show from Chota's favorite production house, a dinner reservation at the best restaurant in their district, a $1000 voucher to Chota's favorite clothing store. That was lavish and too much. Surely anyone would be happy, Chota included.

And if he complained, that wasn't En's problem.

En felt antsy anyway, as he unlocked Chota's door.

Only to see Chota in front of his mirror, trying out this lacy affair, catching him looking at his own ass.

Chota whirled around and yelped; his mask was off, the blush on his cheeks was high, "En! I didn't think you were coming today!"

Chota was by his side right away, though, fingers curled over his mouth but his pleased smile was still visible, "Thank you for tonight, Turkey and I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome," En said, making himself look at Chota's face, and not the barely covered curve down below, "That's good."

"Are you staying over?" Chota asked, but the expectation in his voice was muted, like he really had thought En wasn't going to show up. En hadn't planned to. He didn't plan on spending the night, either. He had much to do the next day.

"Yes," he said anyway, and Chota's eyes lit up, and En figured that Chota couldn't complain about this, too.


	2. tights, teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow how chota wears garterbelts? yes? yeah. 
> 
> @CaedNua on twitter asked for this! fantastic prompt honestly. 
> 
> featuring: needy chota and forever tsun en

En's hands rests on Chota's thighs, noting the silky texture of the tights under his fingers. He runs his fingertips over it, up along where it ends. He slips a finger under the elastic garterbelt and pulls, letting it go abruptly so it snaps against Chota's thigh.

"Ow," Chota whines quietly, even if his eyes are glued to where En is touching, "That's mean, don't do that."

En scoffs, "You keep wearing this. What is it for if not this?"

He snaps the elastic again and Chota jolts deliciously in his lap.

"It makes me look good?" Chota looks up at him, and En raises an eyebrow.

He's right, but En won't tell him so.

En presses a nail up against the fabric, so much that it tears.

"Oh no, you ruined them," Chota says, admonishing, but all En could see is the way Chota's thigh peeks through the hole in the tights. En hooks a finger in the hole and tears it open even more, revealing more thigh.

Chota whines needily, audible even as he covers his mouth with a hand.

"En. En..." Chota squirms, all hot and bothered, "Buy me new, better ones."

En will not.


	3. kissing, touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for bet because i love bet!!   
> the kissing meme prompt i chose was 'kissing with hands on the other persons back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp'

Maybe En was more tired than he initially thought he was. Maybe En just didn't really care about whatever was happening right now. 

But Chota kissed him, and En only closed his eyes. 

Chota had always been a good kisser. Well, only when he wasn't too excited or too horny, and kissed too wet. 

But when Chota was all satisfied like this, and was just kissing En for the sake of kissing En, he was usually very good. En could indulge, for now. He was leaving soon, anyway. 

Chota pressed a little further into the kiss, and En let him, tilting his face, opening his mouth just a bit for Chota's tongue. 

Chota's lips were scarred and mangled from what he tried to do all those years ago, but if En closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of them against his lips, he could forgive it. If only for a moment. 

He felt Chota's hand skirt over his hip, and he was momentarily annoyed. So insatiable. Chota had always been too hungry for his own good. 

But the other hand that was cupping his face shifted and Chota caressed his cheek, and En figured that he could let it slide for now.

Chota made a small sound and ran his tongue slowly over the ridges of En's upper teeth, and En definitely was distracted from anything else then. 

Until he felt Chota's hand on his side again, deftly slipping under his suit. Fingers pushing up the shirt underneath, till he felt Chota on his bare skin. 

En was so aware, but Chota was biting his lower lip very gently, so En wasn't going to address it yet. 

Chota kissed him properly again, fingers drawing nonsense shapes on En's skin before only tracing circles, the motion repetitive and lulling. The circles keep getting smaller and smaller, Chota was drawing just beside the small of En's back, just above the curve of En's ass, and it was building something up inside of En that proved to be _too_ _much_ , and En broke their kiss with a gasp, jerking away. 

Chota only smiled at him, his expression too soft. 

En frowned, "You push too much."

"Sorry," Chota's tone was apologetic, but he didn't look sorry at all, "Sorry. Let me kiss you more, please?" 

En scoffed, but his gaze dropped to Chota's mouth anyway. He was still aware of the hand under his shirt. 

He tilted his face, closed his eyes, and let Chota kiss him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also quoting my tweet right after this fic: 
> 
> fun fact: if chota says 'can i kiss you again?' en would say no. if chota says 'let me kiss you again,' en would say yes. he is just Like That. tsundere king.


	4. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this for a request by my lovely bet (@CaedNua)!!  
> just a short piece that was strangely fun to write lmaoo. i want en to be bullied always

"I believe he is with Turkey-san," the assistant said, bowing his head down slightly, "He mentioned something about a new magic experiment?"

En raised an eyebrow, but realized that Chota was probably off messing around with whatever new magic fad he read up on at Turkey's place. That was probably for the best; En wasn't in the mood to deal with any mishaps in the mansion. He had reminded Chota time and time again not to be too reckless with magic, so he'd be fine. Plus, Turkey was the more rational of the two. En wasn't worried. 

"That's fine then. Dismissed."

Kikurage made an affirmative noise in his arms, and En scratched her head before focusing on his work again. 

/

"They're in the city, En-san," Fujita said, checking his wristwatch really quickly, "Uh, they've been gone an hour now? Ebisu wanted to get something-she wouldn't tell me what it was- but Noi-san and Chota-san went with her. I think they'll be back in time for dinner."

The city...

Well, En supposed that made sense. It wasn't a bad thing that they were all out together. Noi spending time with Chota might be good, too. He could ask Chota how she was doing later. 

En was a little annoyed, but it was just bad timing, probably. 

"Hm."

"Did you need help with anything? I can help you if you need."

En waved him off, shaking his head, "No need. Thank you."

/

He entered the room only to find it empty. No Chota. No nothing. 

"What the fuck is going on."

The first few times made sense but he had continued to seek Chota out and _still_ Chota wasn't around? Had that ever happened before?

Of course not, it was because- 

The sound of footsteps and a light humming, and the door behind him opened. Chota set foot inside and was instantly surprised, "En!"

"Where were you."

Chota was definitely still surprised, floundering around, "I was picking up some things at the devil's market. They were some really good deals, you know, so I-"

En fixed him with a glare, and Chota's words died down. 

"Since when were you so elusive?" 

"Huh?" 

Annoying. Chota knew what he was talking about, surely, "I never should have let you roam around freely like this."

Chota folded his arms, and En was already feeling defensive. 

"En, I have a phone."

"That isn't the point."

"Do you even have my number?" 

"Of course I do!" En snapped, and regretted it because Chota was now closer, and even En could _feel_ him grinning. What a pain in the ass. 

"Sorry, En," Chota said, and En could hear how giddy his smile was, "I'll make it up to you." 

En had half the mind to just leave. But he hadn't seen Chota for days, and they had things to discuss. Grievances to air. 

En looked away, because he knew Chota's reaction, no matter what it was, would piss him off. 

"You better." 


	5. jewelry, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for a request for my good friend bet!!  
> pre-canon, established relationship. it takes a turn for the angsty i'm still sorry about that ahh

They were in bed together, and it seemed to be a good day. En was soft and lovely throughout, so much that Chota wept with how tender he was being, and En only nipped at him as a reprimand. He even smiled, after. Chota's heart felt full. 

He was dozing off, all comfortable with afterglow when En touched his chin, just a light nudge.

Chota sleepily blinked at him, and En lifted his own chin in a gesture, his voice still gentle.

"Look up." 

Chota did, and En shifted closer, reaching for his neck. 

Chota felt the touch of something against his throat, a cold weight resting just above his collarbones, and En slipped fingers behind his neck to clasp the contraption closed. 

En got him something. 

Chota was sure he was dreaming, for a second.

En sat back and appraised him, and then nodded, a satisfied expression on his face. 

Of course Chota had to go see. He pushed himself off the bed and looked at himself in the mirror right beside it, and touched his own neck to see. 

A choker. 

A choker that Chota had talked about before, probably months ago. They were having breakfast that morning, and Chota was looking up the new autumn line from his favorite designer. The jewellery had been stunning, and Chota had mentioned the choker especially, marvelling over how delicate and pretty it was. But it had been two bats, holding an onyx in between them. 

The choker on Chota's neck featured doves, and a ruby. Bright red, like En's hair. 

As always, Chota had to let En know how much he liked it. 

He leapt onto the bed and reached for En, stumbling over his words in excitement, trying to simultaneously kiss and speak at the same time. 

En stopped him halfway and kissed him deeply, and Chota's heart was so full he could absolutely die from it, like he'd burst at the seams and break out of his skin, just from loving En. 

En must have made a custom order for him. En must have specifically asked for the exact design, the exact color. En's gifts were usually delivered; today En had made sure to put the choker on Chota. 

That meant something. That had to mean something. 

As always, Chota could not stop himself. 

"En. En. I love you. _Please_ ," Chota needed to stop, he needed to keep quiet, "Listen to me."

And as always, En could sense it coming. He pulled back and his brows furrowed, and Chota couldn't tell if En's eyes were angry or pleading, but Chota couldn't never tell when he was like this.

"Chota..."

"Let's be partners. Really. We'll be so _good_ together, I promise, I'll be so good for you. Let's just be partners, please-" 

The disappointment in En's face _hurt_ , but the love in Chota's skin was overwhelming, so much that everything else was background noise. His mouth was running a mile a minute, listing all the reasons why they should be partners, why they should have been partners from the very beginning, they _loved_ each other, so why-

"Do you control time." 

Chota's rambling came to a halt, but he was undeterred, "No, but En, I can still-"

"I'll only partner up with someone who controls time," En said, his tone making Chota go quiet, "No one else." 

'Not even me?' Chota wanted to ask, but he knew the answer. En had told him time and time again. And yet-

En slid off the bed and went into the bathroom without another word. The overwhelming feeling of love was still present for Chota, but was slowly deflating, seeping back into his skin, where it always had been. Where it always should be, contained inside of Chota. 

Chota touched the choker on his neck and thought of all the times when he was convinced that he and En truly did belong together. 

Today wasn't a good day after all. 


	6. oral, hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short, just cleaned up a small drabble

"Ahhn, En," It was wet and hot, and the very idea of En doing this for him was enough to drive Chota wild, "That's so..."

En wasn't the best at it, but that didn't bother Chota at all. The fact was that En was on his knees in between Chota's legs, and Chota felt even more sensitive than normal. Maybe it was just because it was En.

Then he felt teeth on his dick, and his hand darted out to grab En's hair, "En! Don't!" 

His grip on En's hair was tight, too tight, enough that En's head was pulled back, away from Chota's crotch. The shock had been immediate, and in roughly the same amount of time, Chota gasped and let En's hair go, opting instead to cover his mouth in aghast, "I'm sorry! You startled me! Did I hurt you?"

En gave him a look, and Chota was thinking of how he could make this up to En when En reached out for his hand, pulling at it.

Chota allowed the motion and felt a little more than speechless when En redirected Chota's hand right back to En's hair, pushing it against his scalp. 

This was new. 

Chota hesitated, before properly gripping at red locks, tugging experimentally. En's eyes closed in what looked like pleasure, and Chota could get into this. If En wanted it, he'd do anything. If En needed it... 

"Okay," Chota said, "But really, En. No teeth." 

En made an affirmative noise, going back to sucking Chota's dick. He took Chota in a little deeper, throat working around Chota. The noise he made sent chills down Chota's spine. 

Chota closed his fist, and and pulled.

"Ngh," En grunted, but didn't let up, his cheeks hollowing. Chota pulled a little harder and En's eyes fluttered close. So did his throat, rippling around Chota's length. 

He looked fucking good. It felt so good. 

Chota shifted his grip, pulled with slow and hard pressure, and En's entire body shuddered. 

Anything En wanted, really.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm licoricetongues on twitter! i love choten a lot augh


End file.
